Latching mechanisms are utilized in a variety of commercial and industrial applications, such as automobiles, airplanes, trucks, and the like. For example, an automotive closure, such as a door for an automobile passenger compartment, is typically hinged to swing between open and closed positions and conventionally includes a door latch that is housed between inner and outer panels of the door. The door latch functions in a well-known manner to latch the door when it is closed and to lock the door in the closed position or to unlock and unlatch the door so that the door can be opened manually.
The door latch can be operated remotely from inside the passenger compartment by two distinct operators—a sill button or electric switch that controls the locking function and a handle that controls the latching function. The door latch is also operated remotely from the exterior of the automobile by a handle or push button that controls the latching function. A second distinct exterior operator, such as a key lock cylinder, may also be provided to control the locking function, particularly in the case of a front vehicle door. Each operator is accessible outside the door structure and extends into the door structure where it is operatively connected to the door latch mechanism by a cable actuator assembly or linkage system located inside the door structure.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, are therefore commonly equipped with individual door latch assemblies which secure respective passenger and driver side doors to the vehicle. Each door latch assembly is typically provided with manual release mechanisms or lever for unlatching the door latch from the inside and outside of the vehicle, e.g. respective inner and outer door handles. In addition, many vehicles also include an electrically controlled actuator for remotely locking and unlocking the door latches.
One of the problems inherent with conventional latching mechanisms is that such devices are increasingly becoming complicated due to the addition of on-board electronics. In order to perform latch diagnostics and/or active debugging without interfacing with the complexities of a vehicle computer, a bi-directional communications protocol, including systems which utilize such a protocol, should be implemented. To date, however, such protocols and systems have not been implemented in the context of latching devices, such as vehicle door latch assemblies.